Arciene
|-|Inactive Corpse= |-|Active Corpse= |-|Mother of Creation= |-|Draconic Corpse= Summary Arciene is one of the six heroines in the Zen'no Wars. She is a Divine Being that is the Will of the Planet, an actual clone of Gaia said to be its will incarnated in a human body. She is the last of the Ancient Walkers, a race of undead created by Gaia to cull humanity. While she is actually half human and half Hollow Apostle, because she is Gaia herself, she is classified as an Ancient Walker instead. Arciene went into deep sleep for milennia. When she is accidentally awakened by Keiichi at the start of the story, she is in an "inactive state", so she recruits him in an attempt to use his unique powers to fight off the undead curse caused by those who have partaken in her ancient blood. Appearance Arciene is a white haired girl with piercing light blue (or red) eyes. Being a Hollow Apostle, though she is undead she has a beautiful human appearance and retains her intelligence. She may be over 1,000 years old, but she appears as a teenage girl by the time Paradise Apocrypha begins. During her past, she appears to be physically around 13 years old, and that was hundreds of years ago meaning she ages very slowly. Personality Arciene is whimsical, kind, caring, and motherly. However she is shown to be ferocious, prideful, and dominant when her “children” are involved. She loves all earth creatures equally, hence why she is upset with humanity the most. She claims that a mother is most upset at the child that bullies and endangers its siblings, and humans have being doing their own thing to advance as a society, but at the cost of other species. She is not without punishment, actually halving the entire human population as a warning to stop recklessly destroying the environment. She is not a dictator either, having created the Parliament of Forests to act as the governing body for the balance of nature and its creatures. Arciene does not act without the approval of the Living Forest. Despite this, her behaviour is almost childlike, due to the lonely nature of her upbringing, although she is over 1,000 years old, she spent most of it asleep and knows nearly nothing about the world or how to interact with humans. As she works together with Keiichi to stop Ludwig, she gradually begins to enjoy life and starts to like Keiichi as more than just a friend. Arciene also struggles to not eat flesh, as she is hollow. Originally she had no problem suppressing her urge to eat human flesh, but since she was sealed and subsequently weakened by Keiichi imposing death on her, she feels as if she will die if she does not consume flesh. Arciene loves breakfast food, and can constantly eat bread like nothing. She surprisingly has no problem with hunting and using other animals for food, as it is the nature of things. It is when it becomes reckless that she has a problem with it. Keiichi understands Arciene isn't bad at all, but her existence needs to be feared. Simply gazing into her white eyes will drive a human into madness, which happens to Keiichi and eventually leads him to his demise if he doesn't decide to stay with one of the girls. Arciene’s eye power is when her light blue eyes become white. These are the eyes no human may gaze into. She can also be quite jealous. Getting mad at Keiichi when he hangs out with Suna. Her true personality is that of Gaia, a vastly intelligent, motherly, goddess - Mother Nature (or Mother Earth) itself. She has a constant flow of income in the form of gold produced by the Parliament of the Forest. If she spends a reckless amount of money, they will politely ask their mother to spend less so they don't waste resources. When Arciene loses control and gives into her zombified instincts, she becomes known as Dead Arc and has black sclera. Powers and Stats Tier: ' 7-A '| High 6-A | At least 5-A | Likely 2-B Name: Arciene Origin: Zen’nō Wars Gender: Female Age: 1,000+ years old Classification: Ancient Walker, Zombie, Collective Unconsciousness of the Planet, Earth Mother, Great One, Princess/Queen Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Elemental Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Teleportation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Exists outside the confines of traditional laws of physics, Holy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Magic, Possession (of any life on Earth), Energy Manipulation, Regeneration (Low Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 5, and 8. Lacks the concept of death and destruction), Biological Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Nature's Eyes of Enchantment causes those that gaze into to go violent and lose control, Chi Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Vector Manipulation, Martial Arts, Limited Omnipresence, Reality Warping, Attack Reflection, Power Nullification, Power Mimicry, Light Manipulation, Creation (Can birth an infinite number of monsters from her womb), Zombification, Causality Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation, Durability Negation, Time Stop, Precognition, Life Embodiment, Conceptual Manipulation (Ignores evolution on a conceptual level, granting her resistance to any abilities from all species born on Earth), Earth Manipulation, Dimension Manipulation (dislocation, teleporting others, etc.), Blood Manipulation (can release an infinite amount of ancient blood from her body, which is infinite in volume), Non-Corporeal Attack Potency: Mountain level (displayed this level of strength against Tartarus, a Hollow Apostle Lord) | At least Large Continent level (easily sunk Africa during her fight with Suna to show her she's finally gotten “serious”) | Large Planet level (more than capable of this level of power at this point. The Earth is just an extension of her body, and she is capable of destroying the physical forms of the other Great Ones, including Jupiter Omega) | Multiverse level (Gaia Prime is literally stated to be the entity that culls countless worlds/adjacent realities with insufficient nautral order). Speed: Limited Omnipresence wherever there is life (she is only merely extant in a certain location as a portion of her whole self. She exists everywhere on Earth, even when her consciousness was dragged into the Nightmare Marble by Pluto, because she unconsciously exists everywhere there is life and by default, everywhere on the planet). Infinite otherwise (Great Ones have no restrictions on speed within the confines of infinite space. Can adjust her to speed to travel, react, and combat however fast she wants, as she ignores physics). Lifting Strength: Unknown (her blood is infinite in volume) Striking Strength: Mountain class | Large Continent class | Large Planet class | Multiverse class Durability: Unknown (purely abstract as physical attacks cannot affect her at the level of 3-dimensional physics. Requires fantasy, or magic, conceptual abilities and appropriate hax to actually be affected. Unique regeneration, nothingness body, and acausality make her extremely difficult to kill. Can only be defeated by fantasy, the concept of which greatly exceeds hers) Stamina: Limitless as long as she has a supply of magical energy Range: Planetary (has “direct access” to all life on the planet, can teleport anywhere on the planet instantly and exists at several different locations on the planet at once), Multiversal as Gaia Prime via the Multi-Dimensional Resurgence Phenomenon (allowing her to tap into parallel realities to draw strength from her alternate selves) Standard Equipment: Nature Spirit familiars, Mobile Forests, Plant creations, animal familiars Intelligence: Possesses all necessary knowledge since birth. Essentially has billions of years worth of wisdom (Gaia's own wisdom) yet Great Ones have intelligence that cannot be described by humans. Weaknesses: Has trouble controlling her undead impulses, which causes her to restrict herself by using a lot of power. The complex system of laws she placed upon the Earth include her, such as not acting without the consent of the Forest. She can get tired if she runs low on magical energy (although this only applies to her physical bodies), her draconic corpse has the concept of death unlike her other bodies. She can be pulled into another dimension as long as it has life, but she does still exist in other places. Key: Inactive Corpse | Active Corpse | Dragon Corpse of Earth | Gaia Prime Notable Attacks and Techniques Ancient Walker - Zombified beings akin to natural disasters (i.e. hurricanes, tsunamis, storms, etc.). These are the original hollows, beings reanimated by Gaia to cull humankind. Ancient Walkers are planet-class spirits whose power manifests as phenomena or events such as the Great Flood, simultaneous volcanic eruptions, drastic climate change, etc. In more extreme cases they are examples of raining mountains, . They however have a crucial flaw - a taste for human flesh. *'Regeneration' - the ability to restore her body, is so strong that attacking her with something other than a conceptual weapon with anti regeneration properties is practically meaningless. Arciene has developed a high resistance to most conceptual weapons, runic magic and Kabbalah (revealed that she is vulnerable only to weapons that have she has not yet encountered, for example, Ancient Shinto magic of Japan and artifacts from South America directed against nature). *'Body Creation' - creating a new body is an ability that can be used as an alternative to regeneration in the event that her regeneration is negated. Arciene can use it in any state (including after the destruction of her body and during sleep in Pluto’s Cradle), after the cessation of the flow of magical energy such a body crumbles into dust. *'Claws' - Arciene transforms the nails on her hands into blades and use attacks which are amplified by small discharges of violet magical energy. *'Transforming beings into hollows' - Ancient Walkers are the Undead Ancestors, the originators of Hollowkind. By being bitten any living creature, the creature slowly will zombify an individual as a hollow. It is even shown that being scratched too much by a hollow will carry the same result. *'Blood of Hollows' - Known as the Ancient Blood, it is tainted blood that immediately kills and reanimates those that consume it as zombies. It is faster to become a hollow by consuming their blood rather than being bitten. In Arciene’s case, those who drank her blood become Hollow Apostles due to her royal blood, retaining their human appearance and intelligence. Her blood specifically, is also infinite in volume. Will of the Planet - the status of the Ancient Walker that became the clone of the planet by being born of the planet’s “flesh” and essence. Arciene can be considered to be the divine form of the planet incarnated. She is a Counter-Actor much similar to the collective will of humanity. Arciene has the greatest Authority over all earthbound species. She cannot be denied by one born of the Earth, as their abilities literally have no effect on her. Her Authority is only activated in her active body, but her status as the planet’s also means that her decree is a conceptual law applied to the anywhere there is life. If she says “the air is poisonous to you” than it is. If she says “you cannot walk on this Earth”, you cannot. She has absolute control over the concept of life, meaning not just her Earth, but anywhere life exists. By her will the planet can immediately reject you as she and the planet are one. To go against Arciene is to go against all of nature. *'Sea of Life' - an ocean of nothingness said to be part of Arciene's body. As Arciene exists everywhere there is life, it expresses her nature as "the Sea From Which Life Itself is Sprung" (命を産む海, Inochi wo Umu Umi). She can draw from the Sea of Life, creating an infinite number of Fantastical Beasts (the highest level of Fantasy immune to attacks that are dependent on the laws of physics) and at the same time as been likened as her "pool of magical energy". The contents of the Sea is pure nothingness in the form of "blood", that pollutes living creatures, fundamentally remaking any organism that enters unto the Sea a "Child of Gaia" that bears a limited selection of her powers. *'Self-Amplification:' An ability used by Gaia to protect her body in the event of potential planetary destruction by humankind. The world has certain sets of rules all beings that live in it must abide by in order to preserve its life. Essentially, the violation of these rules normally warrants interference from the Parliament of Forests, but in the event where the violation of the world's rules leads to the potential demise of the World, one of the Seven Calamities (災害, Saigai) are positioned to enact the annihilation of Man and threaten the continuity of human history. Empowered by civilization itself, Arciene is a being that consumes civilization—erasing human concepts and is the biggest threat to humanity with Primate Emperor. They are the “end all” and “be all” of humankind. Rather than an being existence similar to Elementals or Daemons, Arciene's beasts are an extension of her conceptual presence, the accumulation of her power that grows in response to the growth of humanity and other lifeforms in the event that the breed itself poses a threat too great for the planet itself. Metahumams are an example of evolved humans - an advancement in human physiology. However, with this advancement comes a huge boost in potential in Arciene's abilities to kill humans. Basically, as humanity continues to grow and evolve (metahumans, demigods, etc.) so does the Anti-Human strength of Arciene. Nature’s Eyes of Enchantment - Eye power belonging only to Arciene and Altera. These are pure white demonic eyes that see everything and reveal everything. To gaze into these eyes is to see the Unknown, Mankind’s greatest fear - the Eldritch Truth. When a human looks into her eyes, they will become extremely violent, go mad, and crave human flesh. They essentially become “semi hollow”, in a way. These eyes can also petrify anything that looks into it or even so much as glances that way. It locks them into a gaze and turns them into Arciene’s Servants, following the will of the plant species and the Living Forest. Tremendous Strengh: Despite her humanlike stature, because this human body is merely extant, cloned directly from the draconic corpse of the Earth, her true strength lies in her existence everywhere and nowhere. She, has blood coursing through her body infinife in volume and can be seen holding the earth, or lifting all matter in the universe by merely existing Active Corpse - Arciene is forced to spend 50% of her power on containing her taste for flesh, if she stops restraining herself into an, she will get a significant increase in strength and an uncontrollable desire to kill anyone in her way. All attacks of the active corpse are strengthened by the element of hollow blood. Draconic Corpse of the Earth: All Jōisha have manifested forms built for mobile purposes. In the case of Gaia, it is the Draconic Corpse, a colossal, continental sized earth dragon with moutians, oceans, civilizations, etc. on its body. This creature's strength is far beyond that of even the active corpse of Arciene that sunk the continent. It is capable of destroying the physical forms of other Great Ones, and as all forms of Arciene, holds complete authority over its creatures / children. Marble Emanation - the power to replace reality with imagination. That is, to turn reality into fiction and fiction into reality. Differing from the power of a Creation Marble, the World Marble instead flows out from the body similar to water from a faucet and spreads like ink in water. All laws and physics are made imaginary or unreal while all fantasy laws of the user’s world become real. This is the influence of Arciene is strong enough to change all of the extended universe. She is more than capable of eliminating all of her “children” (population of Earth) by simply stating they do not exist, because whatever exists in her mind becomes real and what's real becomes imaginary. As the Will of the Planet there are little restrictions, said restrictions being presently unknown. Parliament of Forests - the Living Forest is a literal forest that came alive (actually undead) when Arciene spilled her divine blood, feeding it to the forest. This entity occupies number ten of the Twenty-eight Hollow Apostle Lords. This is the governing body of Earth, while not an absolute authority over humans like the Primate Emperor, it is a mediator of nature. Arciene acts not without the consent of the Forest. By their decree she halved then entire human population as a warning. While the forest is of Earth, its connection to Arciene does not weakened even when she is in another universe, such as the Hollow Nightmare and anyone who falls prey to Arciene’s gaze and succumbs to her will become part of the Forest. Gaia Prime - Arciene at her full potential and existence is a semblance of the left behind Jōisha (上位者, Great One). The connection between nature and Arciene reaches its peak at full moon. She becomes almost unbreakable against skills that use the concept of imminent death or reason (probably due to the connection with nature) and she is of an existence that is a Great One. Gaia is stated to be the entity that culls/removes timelines with insufficient human order. In Apocrypha, Arciene had already eliminated countless universes (implied to be in the high hundreds of millions) due to the apocalypse. All of these universes were created instantly by the cries of Pluto. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia *Arciene was a character originally created back in 2007 (as with the origin of most of Ven's original stories) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:VenomElite and Sera Loveheart's Pages Category:Zen’nō Wars Category:Biology Users Category:Immortals Category:Space-Time Users Category:Gods Category:Plant Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Life and Death Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Holy Users Category:Possession Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Causality Users Category:Creation Users Category:Illusionists Category:Light Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Concept Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters